No tengo miedo
by Wien
Summary: ...es mucho más complicado. Mientras finjo algo que no soy, me lastimo y te lastimo en el camino. ¿Debería decir 'te quiero? ¿Podría? Drabble. AU.


**Adkfjekfmkdf…Lapsus rarus. **

**Aquí les traigo un pequeño drabble FRUK. No me agrada el Fruk, pero amo los retos…y tenía ganas de probarme a mí misma. Por hoy ame este pairing. **

**Espero les agrade…**

**Disclaimer**:Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya.

* * *

_No tengo miedo de ti._

Francis, algunas veces, se daba la oportunidad de observarlo con total calma, pensando que si realmente fuese lo valiente que finge ser, ya se hubiera acercado a él desde hace mucho tiempo a tomarle la mano y jurarle que, junto a él, todo iba a estar bien.

Pero no podía hacerlo.

Por las mañanas se veía al espejo y trataba de repetirse a sí mismo que era capaz de cambiar, por él, y Dios sabía que lo había intentado. Luego se recordaba que vivía en un mundo donde la ley del más fuerte era lo que realmente importaba y su deseo por seguir siendo venerado como lo era hasta el momento era mucho más grande que el deseo por tenerlo a su lado.

Paso los dedos entre su largo cabello rubio como protegiéndose de la verdad que insistía en acosarlo en esos momentos en los que ansiaba libertad, una libertad inalcanzable. A veces se levantaba por las noches, bañado en sudor y recordando su pesadilla más recurrente: si consiguiera esa libertad no sabría cómo manejarla.

Por eso es que se anuló una vez más al oír la voz de Gilbert, llamándolo porque claramente la manada necesitaba a su líder para no perderse. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro y sintió que le vendía su alma al diablo cada vez que lo hacía.

Una vez en el pasillo Antonio puso una mano sobre su hombro y le susurró una letanía que él conocía de sobra y cada vez le parecía más amarga. Sus piernas avanzaron automáticamente, como lo era su propia vida, sintiendo un odio tremendo por sí mismo a cada paso.

Y con ese odio lo empujo con su cuerpo.

-Buen lugar para ti, Kirkland. El piso combina perfectamente con tu mediocridad.-

Un dolor agudo punzó en su cabeza, como sucedía cada vez que esas dos necesidades le atacaban sin piedad hasta que salía victoriosa la bastarda personalidad que lo hacía detestarse.

Arthur lo miró con esas esmeraldas suyas, tan particulares e hipnotizantes, destilando odio y abrillantadas por las pequeñas lagrimillas que amenazaban con salir. La furia de ser humillado día tras día.

De repente unas manos fuertes empujaron sus hombros con rudeza. En su interior suspiró con alivio.

-¡Eres un completo idiota, Bonnefoy! ¿Por qué no lo dejas en paz?-

Trató de mantenerle una mirada segura, pero Jones destilaba furia por cada poro de su piel. Alfred tomó uno de los brazos de Arthur y lo ayudo a levantarse, él casi quería matarlo por atreverse a hacerlo.

-Deberías de alejarte de él, le hará mal a tu reputación.-

Alfred le miró con odio.

-Lo haré el día que tú dejes de ser un imbécil…-

El quarterback no se daba por vencido de ninguna manera, mucho menos cuando insultaban a la persona de la que estaba totalmente prendado. Él se había jurado proteger a Arthur costase lo que costase…y eso le agradaba a Bonnefoy.

Agitó una mano restándole importancia al asunto y fingiendo que no le interesaba la opinión del americano. Que error tan grande.

Antonio y Gilbert lo esperaban ansiosos en la entrada del gimnasio, así que pasó al lado de Alfred mientras Arthur se dedicaba a recoger cuidadosamente sus preciados libros regados. Francis evitó mirarlo para no romperse en pedazos.

-Gracias por cuidarlo.-Susurró al costado de Alfred, quien respingó sorprendido.

"_Gracias por protegerlo de mi"_ quería gritar. En ese momento se odió más que nadie. Se odió por fingir que era superior, autosuficiente. Se odió por resistirse a perderse en los mares verdes que tantos desvelos le causaban. Se odió por tener que buscar un refugio a sus fantasmas en los brazos de cientos de personas más, dañándose a sí mismo y dañándolo a él en el proceso. Se odió por ser Francis Bonnefoy.

Le dirigió una última mirada a Arthur, armándose con todo el valor que podía. Su mirada zafiro chocó contra la verde dolida y su corazón se resquebrajo un poco más.

_No tengo miedo al dolor, Arthur, porque ese lo vivo día a día fingiendo que no amo a nadie y a ti menos que a todos. _

_No le tengo miedo a tu rechazo porque lo busco, lo deseo…es lo mejor._

_Tengo miedo a dañarte._

* * *

**¡Francis! ;_;  
¡Dios, les juro que este personaje es una cosa fabulosa! Francia tiene tanto potencial sentimental…tanto que dar…tanto kdmklsdfjdlsk…**

**Espero que les haya agradado y me lo puedan hacer saber. Y una disculpa por hacer sufrir a Francis y a Arthur, pero yo amo hacer sufrir a los personajes (?)**

**¡Saludos! C:**


End file.
